Nosa Training: Day One 6-20-14
Participants: Nosa Hyuga and Akatori Yamanaka RP Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori walked down a quiet Ame street. In her hand were a large set of keys on a rusty key ring. These keys opened every door in the Amegakure Shinobi Academy. Today would be her first day of teaching as a substitue teacher. Aka had to fill in for the head of the Academy due to him needed some time off. With a light yawn, Akatori arrived at the main door of the Academy and unlocked it. Flicking on the lights, the building lit up like one large lightbulb. It was early, around 6:00 in the morning. She walked down to classroom 206, the class she would be teaching. With another yawn, she twisted open the door and walked inside the large class room. Akatori the walked over to the mirror to take a quick look at herself. She sported her Ame flak jacket, a white tank top, pair of tight black shinobi pants, and her Ame sandals. fixing her blonde ponytail as she walked to the desk, she skimmed over the lesson plans for day one of teaching and waiting for the students to pile in- Guest_NosaHyuga: -It was another rainy day in the village of Amegakure and Nosa wasn't up too anything much until she heard that Akatori was going to be substituting for Aburame sensei and eagerly headed towards the Shinobi Academy.When she had arrived she saw that the door was already opened and walked in to her classroom and saw that Akatori was already there she walked up to her with a smile and spoke- Hello Akatori-sensei,my name's Nosa Hyuga Guest_Akatori2: -Seeing her first student walking in, Akatori smiled at the young girl. She had the byakugan, making her a member of the Hyuga clan. Being quite familiar with the Hyuga Clan, Akatori knew this girl would be a very good student to teach- "Ah, Hello Nosa, nice too meet you"- Akatori would walk around the desk and take a seat in the chair, and looked back at her- "Please take a seat"-Akatori then looked at her attendence chart and was a bit shocked at what she saw. Nosa seemed to be the only shinobi enrolled in the Basic Chakra and Jutsu course. Clearing her throat Akatori began to tell Nosa-" Welcome to Basic Chakra and Jutsu Class. I am your teacher. You may call me Akatori-Sensei, or Miss.Akatori if you would like. In this class, I will be teaching you the basics of chakra, and the six basic techniques every ninja must have. Today's lesson will be on.."-Walks over to the Chalk board and writes CHAKRA SYSTEM & TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE-" The Chakra System and the Transformation Technique"- Guest_NosaHyuga: -nods her head as she goes to take a seat,then she listens as her sensei begins to introduce herself and then goes over to the board and writes CHAKRA SYSTEM & TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE and that the todays lesson will be on said subject,she thens takes out her notebook to take notes while during class as her sensei continues to speak- Guest_Akatori2: "Mhm.." -points to diagram on the wall-" That there is a diagram of the Chakra Pathway System. It is a network within the body that transfers and channels chakra. This works like the blood vessels in your body too. In the Chakra Pathway, we have 361 little points, known as Tenkensu. These little points act as checkpoints in the flow of our bodies chakra paths. Now with in these tenkensu are the Eight Inner Gates. These gates control the body's funtion and strain level. With harsh training and intese conditioning it is possible to open these gates. Increasing ones speed, stamina, and power tenfold. They do have a price of muscle damage if opened, and even death... but your sensei over here can open them!" -She would wink and flex her arms, hoping to get a laugh out of the girl- Guest_NosaHyuga: -she would giggle a little as her sensei would wink at her and flex her arms and writes down what she says about the chakra pathway system,how you can open them,and what the onsequences are-Understood Akatori-sensei,please continue Guest_Akatori2: "Alright Nosa, ready for your first jutsu?"-She would send her a thumbs up and smile-"This jutsu is called Transformation Technique. It is the hardest of all the jutsu I will be teaching you, do it needing a constant flow of chakra. Watch closely now..."- Akatori slowly weaved the hand seals of Dog, to Boar, to Ram, so that Nosa could see the signs clearly.-" Transformation!"-A cloud of smoke would then poof around Aka. When it cleared, Akatori would be standing in front of Nosa, only she looked to be an exact replica of Athena Uzumaki, the Su-Kage of Ame.- "This jutssu may put a bit of mental strain on a new learner, so be cautious Nosa."- Then another poof of smoke came, and Akatori was back to herself.-" Go ahead and give it a try." Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would give off a slight smile as her sensei would call on her to do an example of a Transformation Technique-I'm not sure,but I'll give it my best Sensei-she said with a shy grin as she would watch her teacher do the hand signs for the technique as she would appear in front of her as Athena,as she would switch back to herself she would heed a warning to be careful on doing the Transformation jutsu then she heaved a sigh as she stood up and then began to do the hand seals Dog-->Boar-->Ram then with smoke would surround her,then as it cleared appeared Nosa,but as a puppy.at that she gave her Sensei an apologetic look as if to say,that wasn't done on purpose,and with that she would transform back to herself and blushed with embaressment- Dang,Gomen Akatori-sensei -she said looking down at the ground- Guest_Akatori2: "Hmm, try again young one. It is your first time. Here, try and make a copy of me to help you better focus and visualize. This is your first time. It should never come easy.."-Snaps her finger to add on-" And like I said, this is the hardest of all the jutsu you will be learning from me. Now take it from the top and nail this jutsu!" Guest_NosaHyuga: -smiles a little at the words and try again,she would make the hand seals once more Dog-->Boar-->Ram once again she is surrounded by smoke as the smoke disappears she appears in front of her sensei this time looking just like her-'' Is this good enough Sensei ?''- she would ask as she looks at her- Guest_NosaHyuga: -smiles at her sensei as she turns back to herself as she happily jumps and hugs her- Arigato Akatori-sensei, I really enjoyed class today,and don't worry I'll do my best not to let you down and with that she packed her stuff and happily skipped out the classroom-''WOOHOO! I MADE IT ! - she would scream down the hall- End Result: Nosa learned about the Chakra Pathway System and how to use the Transformation Technique